<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repercussions by Kutaisi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440942">Repercussions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi'>Kutaisi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SubObi Week 2020/21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Orgasm Control, Roleplay, SubObi Week, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaster returns home to find that Obi-Wan broke his promise to rest from work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SubObi Week 2020/21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SubObi Weeks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repercussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SubObi Week<br/>Day 1 - orgasm play</p><p>It doesn't really come up explicitly in the story, but for background, Obi-Wan traveled from just before The Phantom Menace to just before Korda Six and this is set a few years after that. So there's an age difference but not as much as canon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan had noticed the blinking unread messages on his commlink just a moment before the door to the office slid open to reveal the Mand’alor in his grey and red armour. The <em>beskar</em> sported several new dents, he noted with no small amount of concern. Less worrying, though more of a surprise, was the uncharacteristic glower on the man’s face. “Ah, Jaster. Welcome home,” he said mildly, drawing on his years of diplomatic experience as he attempted to subtly set down his datapad as he stood up. “You’re back early.” A full fiveday to be precise and without any sort of advanced noticed.</p><p>The Mandalorian’s frown deepened as he stepped forward. “Don’t try to change the subject, Jetii<em>. </em>You made me a promise.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know that I did take a break from work for the first few days.”</p><p>“Is that so? If I were to check the security footage in the corridors, it would confirm that?” Jaster asked with a glare and a furrowed brow, though his eyes gleamed with amusement.</p><p>“Ah.” He’d been caught out. “It seems I’ve been betrayed. Who was it? Jango? Myles?”</p><p>“No, in fact both of them made rather clumsy attempts to waylay me.” The Mand’alor’s façade cracked and he grinned. “In other circumstances, a leader would have cause to be concerned.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled in return as he let his spouse pull him into an embrace. “Well, I’m certainly glad you’re not convinced there’s some kind of conspiracy.”</p><p>“You laugh, but in an earlier version of Mandalore, you might be in trouble.”</p><p>He pulled away just enough to look up at Jaster. “Oh, aren’t I?”</p><p>The expression on the Mand’alor’s face suddenly became sharp and full of desire. “Is that what you want?”</p><p>“<em>Gedet’ye</em>, ‘Alor,” he said with wide eyes. That proved to be too much for Jaster, just as Obi-Wan had known it would and he found himself being pulled out of the room, though as always, the man was gentler than he needed to be. Luckily for them, Obi-Wan's office was not far from their suite of rooms.</p><p>After a shower during which Jaster kissed him heatedly but otherwise refused to escalate, despite Obi-Wan’s multiple attempts. “Bed, now,” the Mand’alor ordered as he pulled the towel from the youger man's waist, making a decent try at a harsh tone. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but find it endearing that Jaster never could quite make it convincing. Not when speaking to his <em>riduur</em> anyway.</p><p>Obi-Wan did as he was told and sat on the end of the bed. He smirked when Jaster returned with a small bottle of lube and attempted to pull the older man into a kiss only to be rebuffed. “I don’t think so. Lean back,” Jaster said as he opened the bottle and poured some into the palm of one hand. “I thought you wanted to be punished?”</p><p>Though he complied, Obi-Wan huffed in annoyance. “Maybe, but not like this–” His sentence ended in an undignified squawk as Jaster pushed him just hard enough to send him falling back into the mattress.</p><p>“Did you disobey me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jaster nodded in satisfaction at the straightforward answer. “And did you or did you not swear loyalty to me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt his face heat up at the question. “I did.”</p><p>“That means you’re mine.” The casual way Jaster said it made Obi-Wan’s face heat up and caused a warm, pleasant feeling in his chest. Stars, he loved that man. And normally he’d say it aloud, but instead he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.</p><p>“Of course, ‘Alor.”</p><p>“You say that, but it seems like you need a reminder,” Jaster said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. “Turn over. I want you face down.”</p><p>That made Obi-Wan raise an eyebrow. It was one of his favourite positions, not Jaster’s. Still, he scrambled to obey.</p><p>Once he had Obi-Wan face down at the edge of the bed, the Mand’alor took his time preparing him as usual. Though this time he did so in silence, which definitely wasn’t normal. Neither was the lack of attention to his lover’s pleasure, and when Obi-Wan attempted to push back on the two well-lubed fingers inside him, Jaster pulled them out entirely. “Who said you could do that?”</p><p>“Ah, Jaster, please.”</p><p>“You’ll have to be more specific, <em>cyare</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan repressed a whimper and pressed his face into the duvet. “I’m ready for you, <em>gedet’ye</em>. I need you inside me.”</p><p>Jaster as close as he could to Obi-Wan’s ear. “You’re cute when you beg, but you’re here for my pleasure, or did you forget that?”</p><p>“No, but—”</p><p>“If you can’t be quiet, we can stop.” The threat was spoken lightly, and it was all Obi-Wan could do to not reply with sass, but he managed to refrain because he was certain that Jaster was capable of following through.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled instead, exhaling in relief as Jaster began again, even adding a third finger not long after.</p><p>The Mand’alor continued his almost mechanical and certainly not satisfying preparation, but Obi-Wan was careful not to complain again, even as it stretched on torturously.  And then without warning, he removed his fingers. There was once again the sound of the lube bottle opening, and then scarcely a moment later, he slid his cock inside as the younger man gasped. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Jaster asked, amusement clear in his voice.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s response was too muffled to be understand, but Jaster didn’t seem to need an answer as he began a pace that alternated between excruciatingly slow and just fast and hard enough to make Oni-Wan groan.</p><p>“Please, I need you to touch me,” he said, managing to say the words between moans.</p><p>“Greedy, aren’t you? I’ve been touching you since I returned, haven’t I?”</p><p>Obi-Wan bit back a curse. <em>“Jaster.”</em></p><p>Jaster laughed, but before Obi-Wan could complain further, a hand wrapped around his hard, aching cock. It was too much. It was also just right. He was so close, and he was about to say as much when the hand his disappeared, only to reappear at one of his nipples, which Jaster pinched lightly while Obi-Wan gasped and moan.</p><p>“All right! I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said with a groan. “<em>Ni ceta!</em> If you want me to take a—kriff, Jaster! If you want me take a break from work, I’ll take a break!” The declaration was barely out of his mouth when Jaster’s hand was once again stroking his cock in time with his thrusts and it wasn’t long at all before the Mand’alor’s pace became uneven and he shuddered before filling Obi-Wan and pushing the Jedi the edge himself.</p><p>Jaster was nothing but gentle as he pulled out and climbed up onto the bed alongside his <em>riduur</em> and carefully helped Obi-Wan to lay on his side. “Was it okay? Not too much?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smilled and pulled Jaster in for a kiss. “It was perfect.”</p><p>“Good. We’ll need to take another shower, I reckon.”</p><p>“Yes, but not yet if you don’t mind,” Obi-Want said as he felt exhaustion creep up on him.</p><p>“Of course not.” Jaster wrapped an arm about the younger man and pulled him even closer.</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed in contentment. “But Jaster?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m glad you came home early.”</p><p>Jaster kissed the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. “Oh, <em>cyar’ika</em>. Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jetii- Jedi<br/>gedet'ye- please<br/>cyare- beloved<br/>riduur- spouse<br/>ni ceta- strongest apology, lit. "I kneel"<br/>cyar'ika- darling, sweetheart, diminutive of cyare</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>